Nachts sind alle Katzen grau
by Erzaehlerstimme
Summary: Es gibt Tage, an denen läuft es gut. Und es gibt Tage, an denen man sich wünscht, man wäre besser nicht aufgestanden. Tage, an denen einem die Dunkelheit zum Verhängnis wird. Ein Tag wie dieser.


„ _Blinder als blind ist der Ängstliche."_

 _\- Max Frisch (1911 – 1991)_

„So eine verdammte Scheiße", entfuhr es ihm sehr leise und er drückte sich eine Hand flach auf seinen Bauch. Das Blut lief ihm sofort warm über die Finger und er konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Der Tag wurde tatsächlich immer beschissener. Aber er konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen und einfach in seiner Zelle liegenbleiben.

Holzwege musste man nun einmal bis ganz zu ihrem Ende gehen.

Wieso war er bloß so ein Idiot gewesen? Ahnungslos eine Tür zu öffnen, um dann von vier Beißern niedergedrückt zu werden – _ok, das passiert eben_. Aber gleich danach so unvorsichtig zu werden und ohne über die Schulter zu gucken in ein zersplittertes Fenster zu fallen, dessen restliche Scherben sich dann in sein Fleisch hatten bohren können – _vollkommen unnötig_.

Er biss sich auf die spröden Lippen und versuchte den Schmerz für einen Moment zu ignorieren, doch war der so penetrant und beinahe omnipräsent, dass er einfach nicht ausgeblendet werden konnte.

 _Das hast du ja gut hinbekommen..._

Sein Tadel an seinem eigenen Verhalten – obwohl hier eindeutig ziemlich viel Pech im Spiel gewesen war – brachte ihm hier nichts. Er musste sich zusammenreißen und aus diesen Gängen hinausfinden.

Ächzend richtete er seinen Oberkörper an der Wand, gegen die er gelehnt saß, auf und schnappte sich die Axt, die ihm noch von seinen Waffen verblieben war und griffbereit neben ihm lag. Er musste zurück und sich von Hershel versorgen lassen, der konnte die Wunde trotz ihrer Tiefe sicherlich behandeln.

Er musste nämlich bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, um in die dunklen Gänge des Gefängnisses zurückzukehren, weil dort weitere Beißer zu beseitigen waren. Seine Aufgabe war noch nicht erledigt.

Diese Biester gingen ihm gehörig auf den Geist und er würde sicherlich besser schlafen können, wenn er wusste, dass nicht hinter der nächsten ungesicherten Tür eine Herde wartete, die nach den Eingeweiden der menschlichen Gefängnisbewohner lechzte.

Der Geruch von Blut drang in seine Nase und er drückte seine Handfläche weiter auf die Wunde. Er stöhnte auf vor Schmerz als er sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand hochschob. Einen Gegenstand, an dem er sich hätte hochziehen können, gab es hier nicht. Nur die nackte Wand und die Leichen zu seinen Füßen.

Vier von diesen Dingern hatten es doch tatsächlich auf ihn abgesehen, doch war er noch nicht bereit zu sterben. _Zumindest nicht so_. Er wollte nicht zuerst von einer Scherbe niedergestreckt und dann von Beißern zerfetzt werden.

Nein, er konnte sich wirklich Besseres vorstellen. Auch wenn die Alternativen ebenfalls nicht besonders rosig aussahen.

Er versuchte nicht über seinen Tod nachzudenken und stützte sich mühevoll an der Wand ab. Seine Taschenlampe hatte er verloren, aber er hatte noch die Axt in seiner rechten. Verteidigung war eben wichtiger als Licht.

Sein regelmäßiges Keuchen verriet ihm, dass er noch lebte. Verstohlen blickte er sich nach hinten um und stellte fest, dass er eine lange Blutspur an der Wand hinterließ, weil er sich an ihr nach vorne bewegte. Es sah überhaupt nicht gut aus.

Er konnte seinen Unmut noch ziemlich gut verstecken, aber die Wut über sich selbst nahm gerade Ausmaße an, die definitiv seinen Zorn auf die Beißer überstiegen.

Angestrengt torkelte er weiter durch den dunklen Gang und konzentrierte sich darauf zurück zu den anderen zu finden.

Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen und so langsam versank alles in einem Brei aus Optik und Akustik, die Welt verschwamm. Die Axt in seiner Hand schleifte über den Boden und verursachte ein kratzendes Geräusch.

Er konnte seine Füße kaum noch heben und sackte langsam in sich zusammen. Dann Schritte und ein Flüstern. _Ein Flüstern in der Dunkelheit..._

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch kamen keine Worte aus seinem Mund, er war zu schwach. Noch bevor er einen zweiten Versuch der Kommunikation starten konnte, ließ ihn ein Schuss zusammenschrecken und kurz darauf spürte er einen neuen Schmerz in seinem Bauch.

Der Strahl einer Taschenlampe traf seine Augen und er fiel um. Die Axt krachte neben ihn auf den Boden und er zuckte noch einmal zusammen.

Die Stimmen näherten sich und wurden lauter. Sie riefen alle durcheinander und er erkannte sie wieder. Seine eigenen Leute hatten auf ihn geschossen. Heute war _wirklich_ ein beschissener Tag.

„Du hast auf Daryl geschossen, das war kein Beißer!"

Irgendwann hörte er nichts mehr von ihrem Gerede und driftete immer weiter ab. Die Ohnmacht legte sich bleischwer auf seinen Geist und sein Bewusstsein und nahm ihn mit ins Nichts...

 _Anmerkung: Was einem nicht alles in den Kopf kommt, wenn man abends mit dem Auto nach Hause fährt und einem – aus welchem Grund auch immer – plötzlich mindestens fünf Katzen am Straßenrand auffallen. Ich jedenfalls musste sofort an das Sprichwort denken, das auch zum Titel dieses Oneshots geworden ist und dann ist das hier passiert. Eure Meinung würde mich natürlich interessieren! :)_

 _LG, Erzaehlerstimme_


End file.
